


The Fate She Can't Erase

by Queenvonkarma



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Very very basic poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvonkarma/pseuds/Queenvonkarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never could choose between duty and family, could you, Prince Chrom?<br/>A poem about what a daughter can't bear to tell her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate She Can't Erase

Her storybooks didn't show  
Friends who turned to foe,  
But she learned about it firsthand  
When you died there.

You wanted to see her grow  
And wanted her to know  
Your love. But the father's hand  
Was torn from her infant grasp.

Since when was it fair  
To leave your daughter, your heir  
With the weight of your world  
On her shoulders?

She left behind the girl you read to  
And tried to be the hero you  
Told her she'd come from,  
With only the hero's mark as her proof.

She knows you didn't mean  
To die before you had seen  
Her outgrow her baby clothes  
Or slay her first risen, but,

You never could choose between duty and family, could you, Prince Chrom?  
How could you turn from  
The fate that was sealed as you fell?  
Your duty, your family, betrayed.

A sword's no consolation,  
When you're the sole hope of a nation  
Even now, she questions  
Why she hasn't fled her plight.

She watches you from afar,  
Tries to save you from afar,  
Cursing your good nature  
And the fate she can't erase. 

She wants you to know, Prince Chrom,  
She's no longer crafted from  
The coloured glass of her castle, she is  
A woman forged of cold, smooth iron.

Like the sword that fell from your side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really accustomed to writing poetry, it just kind of happened and then I refined it a lot! But yeah don't judge how basic the stanzas are etc pls I probably won't write poetry ever again anyway.  
> Also technical inaccuracy- Falchion is not made of iron, it just sounded better than dragon tooth in this situation


End file.
